


An Unexplainable Circumstance?

by TheInfamousGabby



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, No Dipper doesn't have magic, body switching, fluffy af, happy ending because I'm a nerd, more bromance-y tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfamousGabby/pseuds/TheInfamousGabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will chaos ensue when Dipper Pines and Bill Cipher involuntarily switch bodies or will something even stranger occur?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And Here Begins Our Story's Conflict

 Dipper felt a yawn building up inside of him as he was roused from his sleep by a beam of sunlight dancing over his eyelid, but when he tried to stretch his jaw to relieve the building pressure, the skin remained stationary. Alarmed by his sudden facial paralysis, the brunet shot up in bed, barely rustling the blankets tucked around his tiny frame. He looked down to see his pale skin replaced by a material with a golden sheen and an impossibly smooth texture. His arms, reduced to thin, black sticks, crawled up his oddly triangular torso, brushing against what felt like a bowtie. The boy felt horror grow within him as the hand he controlled but wasn't his reached his eye. As in one, solitary eye.

Fighting the urge to scream, Dipper glanced across the room to see his sister's back facing him, her normal, human back. This served to calm his nerves the tiniest bit, and he pushed the heavy blankets covering him completely off of his new body. He was hardly surprised to find that, once it was freed from its confines,  it levitated a few inches above his rumpled bedding. " Mabel," he hissed, his voice echoing in an obnoxious tone," Mabel, wake up  _please_." The girl shifted in her sleep, muttering something about glitter.

Barely resisting the urge to drop his inhuman face into his tiny palms, Dipper floated from his bed, hovering around the room in hopes of finding his journal to consult to find a way to reverse whatever had caused him to switch bodies with Bill Cipher, the insufferable triangle demon, but the book was nowhere to be found. "Of course he took it," the boy groaned in the voice that was not his own," he's probably taking even worse care of it than he is my body."

 Knowing that he needed the journal to get his body back from the demon again, Dipper quietly pushed open the bedroom window, drifting out into the morning air in search of a certain dream demon.

* * *

****


	2. A Midsummer Morning's Encounter

 Dipper felt trepidation flow through his geometrically shaped body as he hovered a few feet above the forest's scraggly underbrush, the bottoms of his feet brushing faintly against the plants below. "Now," Dipper though aloud," If I were a demon who'd just stolen a body, where would I hide?" He thought back to his previous adventures through the woods, trying his hardest to remember even the smallest of details that could potentially reveal Bill's location. With a huff of frustration, the boy squeezed his eye shut tightly, wracking his brain for even the smallest hint concealed within a memory. As this is a very inconvenient method of travel, he promptly flew directly into the base of a tree, falling to the ground and getting entangled in the bushes below. Groaning in frustration, the boy pushed himself up, his mind still pitifully void of any idea where the unpredictable dream demon could possibly be. In his struggle to free himself from the cage of prickly branches surrounding him, Dipper noticed a bit of fabric snagged on a thorn near the outside of the bush.

Cautiously floating upward out of the reach of the volatile shrub, the boy flew over to investigate. Recognizing it as material from the vest he hardly ever took off, Dipper immediately began to examine the surrounding area for clues. On the ground below it gleamed a droplet of drying blood, the vermilion liquid barely visible in the moist earth that cupped it in a cool grasp. His eye scanning the ground, searching meticulously for another drop of blood, Dipper began to float forward once again, but this time with more confidence.

Before long, he was following a fairly obvious trail of what he assumed was his own blood through a part of the forest that was ominously unfamiliar. Even the trees gave off a sinister aura, their branches twisted and blackened, reaching out like the fingers of starving creatures begging for a meal.  If he were in his human body, Dipper was certain that he would be covered from head to toes in goosebumps as he continued on his aerial trek through the eerie woods. Unconsciously speeding up, the boy flew forward, losing sight of the trail he was following and plunging himself further into the depths of the eldritch woodland. Dipper felt as though he were being pursued, but when he checked, there was nothing there, unless the environment itself was concealing it.

Giving up on his seemingly futile search, the boy paused for a moment, attempting in vain to get his bearings. Muttering under his breath, the geometrical figure raised his hands to rub what, had he been in his human form, would have been his temples. Wishing now more than ever that he had his journal, the boy chose a direction at random, floating through the never-ending grove. However, as the minutes passed, he began to notice vague changes in the flora as it seemed to be growing steadily more familiar. Soon, he could see daylight through the arcing branches, and the boy shot forward, reaching the edge of the forest in record time. Seeing the Mystery Shack mere yards away, the boy glided forward, feeling very little exhaustion despite the tremendous amount of energy he undoubtedly burned during his failed search.

So lost in thought was he that his ebony hand was resting on the side doorknob of the Shack, just about to turn it. He jerked back instantly, feeling certain that the sudden appearance of the floating triangle that haunted the nightmares of all of the family would cause more than a small disturbance. With a sigh of frustration, Dipper floated up to the attic window, swinging in open and propelling his new form inside.

"Get out of my brother's body, you evil dorito!"

 Inside the room, stood Mabel, shrieking threats at the very being the boy had spent the entirety of the morning hunting. "Bill?!" The male twin shouted in annoyance, catching the attention of the room's other inhabitants. Whirling to face him, Bill twisted his face into a grimace of fury.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Pine Tree."


	3. Problem Solving With An Unsolvable Problem

" _You have a lot of explaining to do, Pine Tree_."

 Dipper started as the demon possessing his body lunged at him, pinning his triangle form against the wall with one thin forearm. "Get out of my body, kid," Bill hissed narrowing his golden eyes to mere slits of fiery yellow fury. Struggling weakly, the boy gasped, pain flooding his borrowed body. "Bill!" a feminine voice shrieked, and Dipper felt himself relax as the terrible pressure was lifted. Mabel held the demon back, gritting her teeth as he flailed his noodle arms at her, doing little to gain his freedom. "Are you okay, bro-bro? He's been acting even more crazy than usual!! You should probably give him his body back before he tears this place apart. Or destroys your body trying to do that." She smirked at her brother, who had begun to grow a tinge red as frustration set in.

"I've been following your trail all morning! How could you have possibly been here the entire time?" the boy griped, addressing the restrained dream demon. "And why does everyone think this is my fault?! I had nothing to to with this! I just woke up this morning in your body and came looking for you so I could give it back! Trust me, I have no interest in being a triangle for the rest of my life!" Bill stopped struggling, his slit-pupiled eyes focusing completely on the boy. "If what you're saying is true, and I have my doubts that it is, then someone else would've had to have switched us, and I'm quite possibly the only one with enough power to do that. I thought your stupid journal would've had some information, but it was completely useless." Floating forward cautiously, Dipper hovered before the demon. " You still didn't answer my first question."

"Is it really that important, Pine Tree? I, a being of great power with no weaknesses, have just involuntarily traded bodies with a filthy human. I'm pretty sure that that is our main issue right now." Flushing slightly, the triangular boy felt embarrassment envelop him. "Yeah, I guess you're right... even though you're being a bit of a drama queen right now." Before Bill could retort, Mabel cut in, desperate to stop the hostility building between the males. "Okay, you two. You'd better cut this out right now! I'm supposed to be the immature one!" Bill merely growled in response, hunching his shoulders with a defiant frown. Dipper floated backward, giving the demon his space. "Now that that's settled," Mabel declared cheerfully," Why don't we work together to figure this out? Not to be cheesy, but teamwork solves problems faster!"

Smiling a bit, the demon spoke up," Well, I do admire speed. And I guess there are worse bodies I could be stuck in. At least this one's sorta familiar!" He shot a smirk at Dipper, causing the boy to grumble under his breath before he too stated his consent. "Yay!!," the energetic brunette shouted, jumping up and down while clapping her hands," Team MaBillDip to the rescue!" Groaning loudly, the mature twin muttered," I never agreed to that name."

"Too bad, kid. You're out voted: two to one."

And thus began the trio's quest to hunt down the mysterious perpetrator and return each of the unhappy victims to his own body.                                                                                            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team MaBillDip is pronounced like Mabel Dip (not to be mistaken as Smile Dip)


	4. Chapter 4

  "Do you two do anything besides argue!" Mabel huffed over the bickering of Bill and Dipper. "Libraries are supposed to be quiet." Her words did little more than earn her withering glares from each of her companions, and she sighed in annoyance, focusing once more on the book spread before her.

"Yes, Pine Tree, I'm certain that I didn't accidentally cause us to switch bodies," the demon grumbled, continuing the altercation the brunette had interrupted. "How's about you actually do some research on how to get us out." The boy clenched his ebony hands into fists," Well, it's not like there are a bunch of other possible explanations. We've been searching through these books for hours and haven't found a thing!" Bill dropped his head into his arms with a groan of defeat, the only other sound besides the sound a pages turning. As infuriated as he was with the demon's attitude, Dipper understood how frustrating it must be to have so much power, only to have it stripped away. Although, he'd die before he'd admit that.

 "Hey, guys, look at this."

Bill shot up as Mabel's voice called out, noisily knocking a few books to the ground. "What is it? Did you find a way to switch us back? Or did you figure out what deplorable being felt the need to wrong me?" Trying his best to retrieve the books Bill had discarded, Dipper hovered close to the demon's shoulder, wobbling unsteadily. Two warm hands brushed against his as the brunet took the book from Dipper's frail arms, setting them down on the table. "I found a passage on  _anima metenis_." The peppy girl said the last two words slowly, attempting to speak the proper pronunciation. "They harvest the unsatisfied souls from graveyards, and have the ability to grant them new life, either good or bad depending on the deeds of the deceased person." Dipper felt curiosity bubble within his chest, and he floated near enough to the book that he could see the smudged charcoal sketch of their new suspect. "Impossible," the demon purred out languidly, taking pride in flaunting his superior knowledge." As stated in the book,  _anima metenis_  can only gather the souls of the deceased, and neither Pine Tree nor I are dead. In fact," he mused," I don't believe that I have a soul."

 "You can say that again," Dipper grumbled, earning a sneer from the new inhabitant of his body. "But," the boy raised his voice slightly," as much as I hate to say it, I think Bill's right." The demon snorted. "Of course I am." Rolling her eyes, Mabel returned to skimming through her book, looking for key phrases. She didn't notice when the two males stood abruptly, both walking quickly toward the exit. It wasn't until she was pulled from her concentration by the sound of the door slamming shut that Mabel realized that her brother was gone, along with their pest of a companion.

"Where are those stupid boys off to?" she asked herself, scrambling up from the table and hurrying toward the door. "Where do you think you're going, young lady?" a brassy voice called out, bringing the girl to a screeching halt,"You don't just come into my library and leave a mess. You go right back to that table and put up every book you got out." The girl replied with a quick, "Yes, ma'am," before hurrying back to the table, hoping that she'd be able to catch Bill and Dipper before the two managed to get lost or hurt.

                           ____________________ 

     "What's so important that we had to leave immediately? Where are we going? Why couldn't Mabel come?" Dipper assaulted the demon with a barrage of questions the instant they were outside of the library, all of which were acknowledged with a frown . "Look kid, we ditched your sister because we're going somewhere dangerous and she'd probably get us caught, and because I don't like her much at all. I don't know how people as different as you two could share a womb." Bobbing up and down as he glided through the fragrant air of the small town, Dipper fell into silence as Bill continued to speak of all of the random thoughts that crossed his mind. As the boy listened, he realized that the demon probably didn't have anyone to share his peculiar ideas with. The boy always had his sister to talk to when he felt lonely; he wasn't sure how it would feel to have no one there for him.

"Hurry up, Pine Tree! I've seen nematodes move faster than you!"

Dipper snapped out of his thoughts to see Bill walking purposely toward where the sidewalk they had been following ended. Beyond the crumbling pavement lay the forest and all of its malign beauty. "Uh, Bill," the boy piped up nervously, " Are you sure it's a good idea to go into the woods like this? I don't know very much of it, and your power is limited when you're in my body, isn't it?" Rolling his sepia eyes, Bill smirked, taunting the boy. "Aw kid, don't tell me you're afraid to go into the forest after the little trick I played on you yesterday."

"W-what? No!" Dipper retorted indignantly, floating forward until the ground he flew above changed from cracked concrete to patches of weakly grass struggling to grow in the rocky soil. As he neared the forest, the plants underfoot became increasingly more abundant until it seemed that the world was nothing more than a kaleidoscope of viridescence. He hesitated mere inches from the mouth of the forest, feeling the cool air embrace him like a desperate lover. Chills ran through every nerve of his golden body as he braced himself,  entering the shadows that awaited him. "Not too shabby," Bill murmured, following Dipper into the forest's mystique. The very air they breathed seemed to be tainted by a strange sort of magic, setting their hearts aflame with excitement. "Follow me kid," the demon invited with a grin that seemed too wide for the boy's face to host. "We're going to find us some magical tricksters."


	5. Traipsing Through The Treacherous Terrain

Dipper was beginning to regret agreeing to go on a monster hunt with Bill. All around them, unseen creature cried out in their inhuman voices, leaving the human to constantly worry about one of them deciding to attack and ripping his body to shreds. Shadows danced over's the males' bodies as they continued on their trek, Bill remaining as talkative as ever. "Have you even been listening to me Pine Tree," the demon panted, clambering over a fallen tree. His hands slipped out from beneath him as he failed to get a hold on the slick lichen that covered the bark like a parasitic blanket. Tumbling onto the ground on the other side, he chuckled, muttering something about the hilarity of pain.

 "Be careful with my body!" the boy hissed, his single eye narrowed in annoyance. He was completely ignored ignored by the demon, who continued to tell Dipper the name's and traits of every species of flora and fauna they encountered. As they ventured deeper into the woods, Dipper began to wonder if Bill had gotten sidetracked. After all, they didn't seem to be heading in any specific direction. "I assure you, kid, we are most definitely not walking aimlessly. We're merely following a trail your feeble human mind is too weak to comprehend." His triangular body flushing a light pink, the boy spoke incredulously," You can read my mind?!"

Instead of answering his question, the dream demon continued on wordlessly. Sick of dealing with Bill's chaotic antics, the boy shot forward and grabbed his arm, yanking the powerful being around to face him. "Answer me, Cipher," the boy snarled, nearly growling. Attempting to pry the boy's fingers from his arm, the demon spoke up," Yes, Pine Tree, but it's nothing new. I've always been able to."

"Great, " the boy muttered, pushing his guide away," Just lead on. I want to get this all over with so you're out of my body, and I never have to see you again." Tension filled the air around them, the sudden silence of the surrounding area only adding to the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"...I'm sorry."

"What?"

"You heard me, kid."

Dipper glanced up at the being inhabiting his body, his eye meeting the jarring yellow orbs of the demon. "It's just that I've never heard you apologize before. I always thought you didn't know how, or something." Bill smiled at him a bit sheepishly, fingering fidgeting with the brim of the boy's cap. "I guess I'm still not used to human feelings yet. You know, differentiating between what's okay and what's not." Dipper floated closer to him, messing with his hat playfully. "Don't worry 'bout it. If you hang out with Mabel and I for a while, you'll learn pretty quickly." Falling into a comfortable silence that was only interrupted by the demon's occasional biology lesson, the two walked through the woods, close enough to feel the heat radiating from each other. For the first time, Dipper almost believed that he caught a glimpse of a real smile on Bill's face.

                      _______________________                   

 "I can't believe those dorks managed to lose me," the elder Pines twin grumbled good-naturedly, having walked the streets of the small town for what seemed like hours to her hyperactive mind. Instead of attempting to track them any further, the girl returned home to brainstorm ideas on how to return Bill and Dipper to their own bodies.

"What do you think, Waddles?" she asked the pig that was resting on her abdomen as she laid on her back, sinking into the mountain of pillows on her bed (She'd recently gone through a sewing phase). The pink oinked wisely, and the girl giggled, shooting upright to capture him in a tight hug. "That's it!!! Waddles, you're a genius!!"

                                _______________________

"Hey, Bill?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"It was you that switched our bodies, wasn't it?"

With a small sigh, the demon turned to face him, his golden eyes downcast. "How'd ya figure it out?" Shrugging sheepishly, the boy replied," It wasn't that hard to tell. Did you do it because you're lonely?" Bill merely nodded, a faint blush settling over his cheeks. "You don't understand how bad it is, Pine Tree. Not having anyone to rely on but yourself. You've always had Shooting Star. No matter what, she supports you, and you do the same. I want that so badly."

 "You have it now, Bill. Mabel and I are here for you."

Smiling up at him in the overly intense way Dipper had grown accustomed to seeing, the demon pulled him against his chest. Silence, filled to the brim with emotions swamped them.

"Wow, my edges are sharp!"

Barely refraining from snorting, Dipper pulled away gently. "Come on, we should head home before the sun sets. We can switch back bodies as soon as we get back to the Shack." He floated back the way they came, Bill trailing behind him reluctantly. "Yeah," he echoed," we can switch back..."


	6. Is This a Solution or a Salutation?

 The sun had just begun to dip below the horizon as the two males reached the Mystery Shack, Bill looking vaguely disgruntled. "Your body really is weak, Pine Tree," he huffed as they slipped inside the building, scampering up the creaky stairs. The triangular boy shot him a mock glare. "Whatever, dorito. At least I can interact with the environment." The two fell silent as they reached the attic door, and Dipper tugged it open.

 "You two sure took your time."

"It's good to see ya too, Shooting Star," Bill chirped with a grin, plopping down onto Dipper's bed and curling up on top of the covers. "Uh, Bill?" the male twin spoke up, bemused," Aren't you forgetting something?" Turning to face him, the demon's golden eyes narrowed as he thought. "Nope. Nothing comes to mind." Across the room, Mabel snickered, and Dipper rolled his eyes. "Bill. I don't want to be stuck in your body. Switch us back so I can sleep tonight." Worrying at his lip, the demon shifted uncomfortably. "Are you sure this can't wait until morning?"

"Bill... you do know how to switch us back, right."

"Well," the demon drawled, pulling his borrowed body into a sitting position," Not exactly..." Dipper groaned, clenching his tiny, black hands into fists. "Are you kidding me? Please tell me you're joking." Bill looked down penitently, drawing his knees up to his chest. Hovering above the pitiful creature, Dipper felt frustration and helplessness drain all other feelings from his geometrical body. After all of their work, after all they'd been through...

Morosely dropping onto the bed beside Bill, the boy groaned and buried his face in a pillow. "I just can't believe this," the boy bleakly mumbled, his voice muted by the pillow. Bill curled back into the fetal position, his back facing Dipper. "I'm sorry, Pine Tree," he whispered to the boy beside him," I just wanted to be able to spend some time with you guys."

 "You two are being so depressing!! And neither of you even thought to ask me if I knew how to switch you back!" Mabel piped up with a pout, bouncing onto the bed at Dipper's feet. The boy shot up from the bed. "You know how to do it?!"

"Come on, Dip Dot. You act like this is the first time you've ever switched bodies with someone."

"You can't possibly mean--"

"The carpet!" The two shouted in unison, startling the demon moping beside them. Dipper resisted the urge to scream as the realisation began to settle in his mind. He couldn't believe that they had been searching for answers all day page by painstaking page, when the solution had been laying in wait for them at the Shack the entire time. "Come on, Bill. Time to switch back," the boy said, shaking the demon gently. Bill merely curled up tighter, fervently shaking his head. "I don't want to," he hissed, clutching a pillow to his chest," This is the first time I've had friends in so long. I don't want to lose this." Silence permeated the room as Bill closed his eyes, sighing softly.

"Bill. Bill, look at me. We wouldn't turn our backs on you when we switch back. You mean too much to us, to me."

Without a word, the demon stood, walking to Mabel by the door. "Let's go-go, bro-bro," the peppy girl insisted, beginning her descent down the stairs. Bill followed her, and Dipper trailed behind him, flinching each time a step beneath his foot creaked. His eyes remained locked on the pair of shoulders bobbing beneath him as Bill stumbled down the stairs. Once they had all reached ground level, the trio tip toed to Soos' break room, prying the door open and flipping on the light switch. Rolled up in the corner sat the infamous carpet, collecting dust. The three unrolled it, Dipper almost getting crushed beneath the heavy material.

"Ya ready, Pine Tree?" Bill asked, nervousness tinting his words. In response, the boy landed on the carpet, shuffling his feet. The demon mirrored his actions, feeling the strange static building within him. The triangular shaped boy stepped forward, reaching out a hand toward Bill, who wrapped his arms around the boy's golden body, pulling him against his chest. Dipper gasped at the sensation of being pulled from the form he'd just been growing accustomed to inhabiting. Clenching his eyes shut, he felt the sharp edges of the dream demon he held digging into his chest.

"It worked," Mabel shrieked, tackling her brother to the floor and taking Bill down with them. The twins giggled as Bill scrambled around, attempting to escaped the hug he was involuntarily trapped in. Breaking apart, the twins sat side by side on the carpet, Bill floating up to sit on Dipper's knee. Silence began to creep up on them but was swiftly interrupted by a wide yawn from the brunet. "I'm exhausted, guys. I think I'm gonna go try to sleep."

 "I presume that's my cue to leave, then?" the demon asked, his single eye betraying no expression. "No way!" the boy exclaimed incredulously," If Mabel can invite her friends over for sleep overs all the time, I can do the same."

 "Pfft, whatever you say, Dip," the girl replied sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Rolling the carpet back up as quickly as their tired bodies could handle, the twins began to trudge up the stairs, Bill hovering near Dipper's shoulder. Once upstairs Mabel flicked the lights off before each of the twins collapsed into their respective beds, Bill nestling into the blankets by Dipper's chest. "'Night, Mabel! 'Night, Bill!" the boy called out into the dark room. "Goodnight!" Mabel returned, burrowing into her mountain of pillows. Dipper felt his hair tickle his neck as a voice whispered into his ear," Sweet dreams, kid."

 His eyelids fell down, shutting out his consciousness like blinds absorbing sunlight. He slipped into his dreams with a happy sigh, unaware of the triangular being keeping watch, ready to banish any nightmare that dared to enter his Pine Tree's mind. 


End file.
